The invention relates to a television receiver having a sound intercarrier signal path and, incorporated before the point where a television signal path is split into the sound inter-carrier signal path and a video signal path, a controllable sound suppression filter having a control signal input for supplying a control signal for controlling the degree of sound suppression, the control signal input being coupled to the output of a product amplitude detection circuit by means of which the amplitude of a product signal of carriers from the television signal can be detected.
German Patent Specification No. 905,377 discloses a television receiver of the type defined above, with which the degree of sound suppression can be controlled by applying a control signal, derived from the amplitude of the sound intercarrier signal, to the sound suppression filter. This sound intercarrier signal is a mixed product of a video carrier signal and a sound carrier signal. When a given television signal is received, the amplitude of the sound intercarrier signal remains substantially constant so that substantially no change occurs thereafter in the degree of sound suppression. The degree of sound suppression must then be so low that the sound intercarrier amplitude remains sufficiently high to enable a proper sound quality and of such a high value that the video signal is not disturbed by the sound signal.